Being a Detectlive Like Richard Castle
by TheFictionKing
Summary: Richard Castle solved a case and was granted to become a detective not knowing what he is supposed to do and to the shock of Kate Beckett. This will be a journey of up and downs, romance and break ups, friends and enemies. This will be an epic journey.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Detective like Richard Castle

Chapter 1: Richard Castle and Kate Beckett

Meet Richard Castle a famous author, father of his daughter Alexis Castle. Richard was starting his new book based on a famous detective Kate Beckett.

Castle had a dream to be a detective, but he knew he would not be able to become one. Be he knew anything was possible. He didn't know that in a couple of days he would be a detective by being arrested and being excused of a crime that he did not commit or did he.

"Hey Kate, come in here," asked her captain.

"Ok," said Kate.

"You're in trouble," Kates work friend Kevin said laughing at Javier.

"Yeah what," Kate wondered.

"There's a new case that I want you to start working on and I know there are a lot of cases that you are working on, but I handed them off to an officer that to be honest I don't know what their name is," the captain said.

"But I nearly had finished them you can't do that," shouted Kate.

"I can cause I am your captain and you can't shout at me but your my best detective so I shouldn't fire you and this is a very important case because Richard Castle might be involved," said the captain Montgomery.

"Oh, fine," said Kate in an exhausted tone.

"Stop with the bad attitude," said Montgomery.

Beckett worked on the new case the for rest of the day, but she couldn't think of any leads, so she decided to head to the crime scene with Kevin and Javier.

1 hour later:

The three of them arrived at the crime scene and when Kate gazed across the scene she instantly saw a clue it was a book written by none other by Richard Castle.

She picked up the book and saw the blood of the victim. Kate realised that the book must be the murder weapon.

"So, the murderer is either Richard Castle or a crazy fan of his," said Kate Beckett.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"We should go to Castles book signing tomorrow and ask him some questions," said Javier.

"Great idea," said Kate agreeing with him.

The next day:

It was the day of Richard Castles book signing of his new book and he was setting it up not knowing what would happen to him today.

"Are you sure that we have enough copies for all my fans," asked Richard.

"How many people are coming tonight," said the planner.

"Like 10,000 people I am pretty sure," said Castle starting to get worried.

"Well then, no but its fine we can sort it out," said the planner.

"I believe you, but you need to sort this out right know, I don't want to make my fans upset," said Richard Castle worryingly.

"Ok," said the planner running off to fix the shortage problem.

The book signing had started and there were enough books now but Kate, Kevin and Javier all arrived, but Castle saw them and left the stage to go and talk to them.

"Hello Kate Beckett, big fan off your detective work and I assume you are here for a case or are you just a big fan of me, so you want to get a book signed," said Castle happy to meet Kate.

"Thanks, but no we are just here for a case because we are working on a case and the murder weapon was one of your books, so you are one of the suspects," said Beckett in a confused and weirded tone.

"Buts that crazy I would never kill anyone I have a daughter I can't go to jail I need to take care of her," said Castle very nervously.

"Don't worry I believe you, but we need to ask you some questions," said Kate.

"But can we do it after I have finished with the book signing because a lot of my fans are waiting for signed copies of my new book, do you want a copy," said and asked Castle,

"No offense but I don't want a copy, but we can wait for you to finish," said Kate Beckett.

Castle continued with his signing giving out books and photos with his fans.

About two hours later:

The book signing had finished, and Castle was taken aside by Kate and the other two and she was starting to ask questions to him about what he was doing at the time of the murder and if he knew who could have done this and if he knew any of his fans.

"Where were you at the time of the murder," asked Kate.

"I was here starting to set everything up wait actually what time was the murder," asked Castle.

"Around 5pm," said Kevin.

"Well then I was not here I was having dinner with my mother and daughter Alexis," said Richard.

"Okay then but do you know any of your fans that could have done this," questioned Kate.

"Not really but there was someone here tonight that looked suspicious," said Castle.

"What did they look like," asked Javier.

"It was a male, dark hair they had a hoodie on a black hoodie that was so I couldn't see their face, but they did have a bracelet on and it looked like they were from a cheap local jewellery store if that helps you," said Castle out of breath from saying so much.

"Thank you for that we will make sure to look into it for you," said Beckett smiling at Castle.

"Hey one more thing what was the name of the victim," asked Richard.

"Elanor Rodriguez," said Beckett.

"Oh no that's a shame we are great friends," said Castle.

"Sorry for your lose," sadly said Kate.

"Oh wait I know who the killer is then because I heard that her boyfriend knew we were friends and that she was a big fan of my books and she had all of them so I think he murdered her because he was mad that she knew me and used one of my books to show that I could have killed her," said Castle.

"Where does he live?" asked Kate.

"The apartment block next to Barclays," said Castle.

The three of them rushed to there and caught the killer.

But Beckett did not know what would be in store for her the next day.

The next day:

Kate Beckett walked into the precinct to see at her surprise that Castle was there getting accepted by the captain to become a detective.

"What's he doing here?" asked Kate shocked.

"He is a detective now he going to join you, Kevin and Javier in the field," said Captain Montgomery.

"Oh great,"

The End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Castle goes a Funeral

Today was the first of Richard Castle being a detective and being Kate Becketts partner. Castle knew that he needed to make a good first impression on his first day, so he put on his best clothes and left early to be at the precinct.

At the precinct:

"There's a new case we are working on and we are heading to the crime scene, but you are not coming with so just stay here and see if you can find clues make sure to phone us on that phone over there," said Kate Beckett talking to Castle like he was a total idiot.

"Why are you talking to me like that do you not trust me I can perfectly good detective work even though I don't know what anything here is even though I write books about detective and cop things," said Castle.

"Oh no I do trust you, but you have never done this before, so I don't want you to do anything hard so just stay here and look for clues in the photos," said Kate starting to walk away with Kevin and Javier.

The other three had left at this point and Castle was putting everything on his new desk and started to get comfy in his chair and started to look at the crime scene and almost instantly he saw that in every single of the photos they were a baby doll in the background.

"Oh my god this killer is a crazy doll person wait of course they are crazy they killed someone," said Castle to himself.

At the crime scene:

"Who's the victim?" asked Kate.

"Mr. Vincent Cook," said the morge lady Lanie.

"The evidence so far is that there are dolls everywhere and that there is blood splattered everywhere across the room," said Kevin.

The three of them searched all around the room for more evidence but they could not find anything but that was when Castle phoned them to help them.

"I have found some evidence in those photos," said Castle.

"Yeah what's the evidence you have found?" asked Kate.

"In all the photos there are dolls," said Castle.

"Are you serious this is not a joke Castle we are at the crime scene the first thing we found was the creepy dolls there are tons of them goodbye Castle and only phone us if you find proper evidence," shouted Kate at Castle over the phone.

"Okay, geez," said Castle hanging up.

After an hour more of searching around the crime scene they could not find any more evidence, so they just decided to give up and left to go back to the precinct.

When they got back to the precinct Kate decided to instantly went into the captain office to complain about Castle.

"Castles useless, he's immature and he doesn't know what to do," shouted Beckett.

"If you just give him a chance to do proper detective work he will be good," said Captain Montgomery trying to calm Kate down.

"Fine, but if he messes up I demand you to fire him instantly," said Kate angrily.

"Sure whatever," agreed Captain Montgomery.

Kate stormed out of the office and before Castle could talk to her she ran out of the precinct in anger.

The next the three of them with castle this time so technically the four of them went to talk with the family of the victim to ask some questions about the murder.

The started with the victim's mother and father. Then moved on to their sister.

This was a tough time for Castle though because tomorrow was the day of his friend's funeral.

"You're the victim's mother and father so if there is anyone who would want to kill your son, do you know who might have wanted to kill him?" asked Javier.

"Not really but him and his sister had a little bit of a rivalry," said an upset father.

"Okay we will make sure to look into that, thanks for your time, we will find your sons killer," said a comforting Castle.

"What are doing Castle you never promise someone that we will find their family killer that's rule 1," said an angered Kate.

"Sorry, I didn't know that," whispered a scared and threatened Castle.

"And plus, I know who the killer is," said Castle.

"Really then who?" asked Kate not believing in him at all with a smile.

"Okay then it was the mother, now how do I know that great question here's the answer whilst we were talking I couldn't help but realized there was the exact same doll that was in the crime scene photos and whilst the father was talking I noticed that the mothers face was twitching like she was worried about something and the father did tell the truth the mother stayed quiet so she didn't say something wrong or didn't lie," said Castle being impressed at himself.

"Well I'm impressed Castle," said Kate.

"Well thank you, do you still don't think I'm capable to be a detective," said Castle.

"Yes," said Kate walking away to go and arrest the mother.

"What does that mean," shouted Castle to a distant Kate.

"You have solved one case, every single detective has done that it is not that impressive," said Kate.

"Mother Cook you are under arrest for the murder of your son Vincent Cook," said Kevin whilst putting the handcuffs on the mother.

"I can't believe you did you actually kill Vincent," said the father.

"I had to it was either him or his sister it was the only way to end the rivalry between them.

The next day:  
Today was the day of the funeral of Castles friend Elanor and Ricard, Alexis and Castles mother were all getting ready to go there. Castle was asked to do a speech at the funeral, but it was the day of it and he had not finished the speech he had barely even started it.

But he knew not to focus on the speech and instead focus on paying his respects to a great friend of his.

The End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Tragic Mis shot and a horrible injury

It has been a week since Castles friend's funeral and he was still mourning about it, but he knew that he would have to get over it at some point and continue with his new job as a detective with his three partners: Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

Every day this week Castle has woken up went to work upset of course and worked on a new case, but this morning was different because there was no case for him to work on so Kate just told him to go home and maybe spend the day with his family or do something else maybe cook yourself a lovely meal and well eat it.

"Well there is no case for us to work on today or at least yet so just go home and spend time with your family or by yourself and relax," said Kate.

"Oh ok then I don't know what to do at home but I am sure that I can find something to do like I could take my daughter to the movie theatre or I could go have a nice lunch at a restaurant maybe," said Castle kind of upset that he was told to go home instead of stay at work and wait.

"Are you upset that I said you could go home because if you are you could always wait here with us if you really want to," said Beckett.

"No I am fine actually I do need to start on my new book so this is good that I have to go home my fans have been waiting for me to start on another book so this is very important so I guess thank you for letting me go home for today so bye then see you hopefully tomorrow or soon whenever you get a new case," said Castle walking away from the three of them.

"Bye then see you soon," said Beckett waving goodbye to Ricard smiling.

Castle in the end decided to spend the day taking his daughter Alexis out and working on his new book at home because all day he did not get a phone call about a crime or a murder and it was the same of the day after nothing about a murder, so he did the exact same thing.

But finally, the next day he could go into work to work on a case, but he did not reach work because during driving to work he got into a horrible car crash accident.

He was taken to hospital almost instantly to be checked on and he was not breathing. The next day Kate, Kevin and Javier found out about what happened to Castle and went to visit him in hospital, but he was still in a coma.

"Castle will have to have surgery because in the crash he suffered a broken jaw, leg and left hand it will be a very dangerous surgery and very risky but we have to do it if he wants to survive so yeah and after the surgery he will be kept here for the next month ish and he will not be able to do any work the next month he will be out of the hospital ok we are going to start the surgery soon so relax and rest because it is going to be a while before you can see so you may as well go home a leave and come back in a couple of days when you are able to see him," said the doctor out of breath with what and all he just said to Castle friends and family.

"Ok but who was driving in the car who he crashed with?" said Beckett.

"Uhm their name is Victoria Gates, but she is also in a coma and is very close to dying closer than Castle is she suffered way more broken parts than Castle and there is a 75% chance that she will not live through the surgery that we are going to give her, why did you know her," said the doctor.

"No but that a shame that she has a high chance of dying I hope she lives so I can crush her for hurting Castle," said Beckett in an angry and want vengeance.

"Hey there, calm down Beckett, she's just joking about that she would never do that to someone we are detective we don't hurt we save people okay," said Kevin calming her down.

"I'm sure she is but I do doubt that she will survive but we will always try our best to do so," said the doctor.

The doctor went away, and they started doing the dangerous surgery on Castle.

The next day:

"We have news that Castle did not die in his surgery and is at the hospital," said Captain.

"Oh, thank god we should go there and see how he is doing there," said Kate putting her jacket on and leaving the precinct with Kevin and Javier.

At the hospital:

Castle was still asleep when Kate and the other two arrived in his hospital room, so they waited until he woke up from his sleep. They had to wait for almost 4 hours for him to become awake.

"Hi Castle, how are you doing?" asked Beckett.

"Hi guys, I am in a lot of pain but apart from that I'm doing great thanks for asking and it is nice to actually see people, I was hoping you guys would come," said Castle half asleep.

"So apparently you have to be here for another month or so but then you will you will be back at work, but you won't be back in the field you have to wait another month to get back in the field but at least you can help us again," said Kevin.

"Ok that's great but a month is a long time in this place the food here is awful and gross," said Castle.

One month later:

Castle was finally out of hospital after the car crash he was in with Victoria Gates who sadly died in the hospital during surgery. But he was out of hell and now could return to work and see Kate, Kevin, Javier and everyone else in the precinct.

He arrived at work and as the elevator door opened he was welcomed back with claps, handshakes and hugs.

"Welcome back Castle," said Captain Montgomery giving him a handshake.

Castle hugged Kate, Kevin and Javier because he missed them the most whilst he was in the hospital.

"Is there a case that you are working on that I can help you with maybe I would love to help?" asked Castle wanting to help.

"No right now but I am sure that Captain Montgomery will sign us a case soon okay you can stay here if you want," said Javier.

"Okay then what has happened in the last month whilst I have been away?" asked Castle.

When Kate started to talk about what happened whilst he was away she was cut off by Captain Montgomery report that there has been a string of murders nearby so Kate and the other two went but Castle had to stay because he was not allowed to go in the field for a month whilst he finishes to heal up

"You have to stay here castle we will keep in touch if we find something at the crime scene ok we better be of then in a rush," said Kate Beckett.

"Oh ok," said Castle.

They got to the crime scene but all that was there was the three bodies no evidence no anything really, they knew that this would be a tricky case to solve because there was no murder weapon, no prints but the one thing they did know is that whoever did this was a trained killer who has probably done this before.

They came back to the precinct and when Castle saw them, and he said about what did they find they only had one word to say to him.

"Nothing there was nothing," said Beckett scared that she would not be able to solve this case and that Castle would think she and the two boys are failures.

1 week later:

It has been a week since they had started the case and they still had not found anything no evidence for the murder but they all knew that they could not let whoever killed those people go free of punishment.

Another 1 week later:

Another week had passed, and they still had not found any evidence not even the murder weapon they were getting worried that this case was a dead end or something, but they knew that someone did kill those people.

"Hey this could be something , all the murder victims all have the same name and the same blood type and were all killed in the same way a stab in the neck, heart, spine and head so we know that it was only one person who killed them but know what," said Kevin like it was a major breakthrough even though it was not.

"They were all in an LGBTQ group in Brooklyn so maybe we should go there and see if anyone there knows what happened to them and ask some questions," said Kate with a good idea.

Finally, they had a breakthrough but now all they had to do is go there and try to find out if one of the people in the group killed the three people at the crime scene.

They went to where the group talks every day, but they did not have much luck, so another lead was useless in this case.

A month after the start of the case:

It has been a month since they started on the case about the three murders at once and they still did not have a clue who the killer was, but they now had extra help now that Castle was allowed to get back in the field.

They went back to the crime scene with Castle now and they searched everywhere and they still could not find anything even with an extra pair of eyes but just before they were going to leave Castle spotted something behind a nearby trashcan it was a machete and they instantly knew that this had to be the murder weapon now all the had to do is search for prints on the weapon and then find who the prints trace back to.

They were finally getting close to solving the case.

They went to get the prints on the weapon checked and they traced back to someone who they talked who was in the LGBTQ committee group. So the next day they went back to the group and find who the murder weapon belonged to but before they could arrest the person they got a gun out and pointed it at Castle ready to shoot at him.

"Richard Castle, god I hate you so much and that's why I am going to kill you right now," said the murderer.

As they said right now he pulled the trigger of his gun but when the bullet came out of the gun Javier tackled the down, but the bullet went through his head and fell to the ground.

Javier stop breathing with blood pouring out of his head when they went to help Javier he was already dead.

The man got arrested but at what cost they just lost a great detective and a great friend but now he gone.

Kate was screaming and crying whilst Castle was trying to pull her of Javier's body. Castle and Kevin started to get upset and it was even worse for Castle because his friend got killed a couple of months before this and now another friend dead.

This was truly horrible.

When they got back to the precinct with the murderer of those people and Javier's everyone noticed that he was not there.

"Where's Javier?" asked Captain Montgomery.

"He's dead and now this dude is as well because he is going to prison for life you hear me," said a crying Kate.

Everyone in the precinct had a moment of silence for Javier's death.

2 weeks later:

"The funeral is tomorrow, and I know you all miss him, but he is still in our hearts," said Captain Montgomery.

The funeral started, and Javier was gone.

The end of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Ultimate Betrayal, A Weekend in Vegas and Caught Red Handed

As Richard Castle woke up for another day as a detective he screamed at the sight of his daughter Alexis gazing down at him.

"Ah what the hell are you going Alexis," said Castle with his heart beating from the shock.

"I just came I here to ask you to do me some food, so can you do me some breakfast," asked Alexis.

"Sure, but you really need to learn how to make your own food because you are 14 now your old enough," said Castle.

"I know but I like you making me food, it makes me feel important and plus I hardly ever see you now, now that you have got that stupid job," said Alexis.

"Here's a few things, firstly my job is not stupid cause I put bad guys behind bars and help people, secondly we see each other a lot and lastly you are already important, so you don't need me to make you food for you to feel it ok," said Castle.

"Okay fine then dad," said Alexis kind of upset that she needs to take care of herself more.

A few hours later:

Alexis was still in her room and hadn't left since breakfast, but Castle had to go to work but he had a different. Castle decided to phone Beckett to see if she could ask Captain Montgomery if Castle could have the weekend of to go to Vegas with Alexis to spend more time with her.

It was their lucky day because the captain said it was okay for Castle to have the weekend off as he was not a proper detective so to speak. So Castle went up to Alexis's room to tell her the great news about the weekend.

"Hey Alexis, I have great news to tell you," said Castle.

"What is it dad?" asked Alexis.

"Well you know that you said that we don't spend enough time together anymore because of my new job well Captain Montgomery my boss said that it was okay If I take you to Vegas for the weekend just the two of us, so pack up your stuff and get ready to go to Vegas cause we are leaving in an hour so hurry up," said Castle.

"Oh, thanks dad that's great I'm so excited," said Alexis giving her dad a hug for what he did.

For the next hour the two of them both packed up their stuff to get ready to go to Vegas, but they did not know that soon their fun weekend in Vegas would become a horrible weekend in Vegas.

As soon as they left for the airport they saw that the taxi driver they had looked very suspicious almost like he was not a real driver. But they did not make much of it and just let the person take them to the airport, they arrived at the airport and nothing had happened to them. But when they entered the airport something was not right. Firstly, they were like literally no one there except from the workers, secondly there was a lot of people in masks so maybe they were robbers or something and lastly the only flights that were not cancelled were going to Vegas so maybe something was going to happen to the people who are going to go to Las Vegas.

But once again they didn't make much of it and decided to carry on normal with their trip but that was a dumb idea on their behalf. They got their tickets perfectly fine, got through security perfectly fine but it was when they were going to board the plane was when Alexis saw and pointed out to her dad that there were people who look like workers and pilots tied up to the ground suffocating to death. That was when they got really nervous and suspicious, so Castle decided to phone Beckett and the crew to ask them to come to the airport quickly to see what was going on with the airport today.

"Hey Beckett, me and Alexis are both at the airport, but I think there is going to be a robbery or something because there are a ton of people with masks and we saw workers tied up to the ground and they looked like they were suffocating on something," said Castle.

"We are on the way, hey Kevin we need to get to the airport right now Castle and his daughter is there and he thinks something is going to happen like a robbery lets go, hey Castle keep quiet and keep Alexis calm me and Kevin are on the way we will be there as quick as possible so hold tight," said Kate rushing out of the precinct with Kevin and of course not Javier after his tragic death.

They entered the plane and as soon as they entered it they saw that there was no pilot or anything, so they knew that something bad was going to happen and the plane would not be taking off anytime soon at least.

About five minutes later Kate and Kevin still had not arrived at the airport and bad things were starting to happen.

"Everybody get down on the ground and stay there and if I see you move you are dead," said one of the terrorists assuming they are terrorist because they did not sound English, so they were definitely from another country, but he said that pulling out a gun from his left side.

The terrorists started to walk around the plane searching for people who were moving around but when they were going around Castle heard a voice that he knew from somewhere it was one of the terrorists and he saw that it was no other than Javier Esposito but when he was looking at him he saw Castle and went over to him but instead of killing him he started to talk to him about what happened to him when he apparently died with that shot to the head.

"Basically I lived but I wanted to get away from the precinct and from being a cop because I started to get annoyed and bored of doing it for so many years so I told the doctor to tell you that I was dead so you thought I was and the casket at the funeral was just someone else's body and I am now a terrorist so I could try out being a bad guy but I hate so if it is possible could I get back on the force with you, Kate and Kevin because I miss you guys," said Javier desperately.

"Hell, no because firstly I don't make the decisions Captain Montgomery and secondly you lied to us and betrayed us so tell you men to leave and let the hostages go and let me and my daughter Alexis go to Vegas cause we just wanted to have a trip together cause we never get to spend time together anymore since I got the job," said Castle.

"Fine but at least tell the others that I am alive and want to join the force again, ok please?" asked Javier begging.

"Why don't you ask them yourself because Kate and Kevin are on the way here to arrest all of you so ask her yourself when they get here," said Castle.

"Seriously you called them to come here we are not actually going to hurt anyone we are just here to scare people that's the point of our group is to scare and prank people," said Javier surprised at what Castle had done.

"I phoned them before I knew that you were one of these people and plus I thought you were going to hurt or kill people, so I phoned Kate to come and help everyone in the plane," said Castle.

Javier decided to make his men leave the plane and untie everyone and let the people who wanted to go somewhere go there. But whilst they were leaving the airport they were cut off by Kate and Kevin and the cops.

"Hands down everyone you are all under arrest, wait what Javier I thought you were dead did you lie to us," said Kevin.

"Surprise I am alive," said Javier.

Whilst the other cops were taking the people who were under arrest to the precinct. Kate and Kevin were helping everyone else.

"I can't believe Javier would lie to us and fake his death, that is not like him," said Kate whilst she was helping Castle.

"He told me that he wouldn't to join the force again because he doesn't like being a bad guy, so I told him that it was not up to me but if it was up to me he would not let him back on the force because he betrayed us and lied to us and I said to ask you because you were coming, but he got angry at me and said that his group was just to prank and scare people," said Castle.

"I will talk to him when we get back to the precinct and see if he can get back on the force, but I highly doubt it because of what he did to us but you two go to Vegas for the weekend like you had planned ok so go have fun in Vegas," said Kate.

The pilot got on the plane and Castle and his daughter went to Vegas for the weekend they had planned.

Whilst they were on the plane to Vegas. Kate and Kevin went back to the precinct to talk with Javier about what he did to them and why he lied and faked his death to get away from them.

"Javier why would you lie to us and fake your death to get away from us?" asked Kate.

"I lied to get away from you because I was bored of being a detective and doing the same thing every single day and we were putting our self in danger and we don't get paid enough but when I started to be a bad guy I did not like it and now I want to be back on the force please I miss you guys so much, you, Kevin, Castle," said Javier begging again.

The Captain came in and said that he was allowed back on the force as long he served a month in jail, he agreed to do it.

One month later:

Castle and his daughter enjoyed their weekend in Vegas and Javier was back on the force.

The End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5Part 1

Chapter 5/Part 1: Javier's First Case Back on the Force

"Yeah so Javier is back on the force, Castle and I know that you might not wanted that to happen because of what he did but he was a great detective and we need him back on the job so you have to accept it but if you need some time to take it in you can have a week or so of," said Captain Montgomery.

"Sure, whatever but what I think what you did was wrong, he betrayed all of us," said Castle storming out of the captain office to go and leave to take some time off.

Castle decided to spend the next month off to think about what the captain did with Javier. His month off was almost over and he still could not believe what Montgomery did so he decided that he wanted to spend some more time off but before he was going to phone up the captain to tell him that he was going to spend more time off he thought that Javier was a great detective and friend and even though he betrayed them he thought that he will probably be that same guy once again.

The next day:

Castle went back to work today, and this was the day that Javier was back on the force probably after spending a month in jail like what was agreed with the captain.

"Hello Kate, Kevin and Javier," said Castle hugging everyone but saying Javier with a sad and quiet tone.

"Welcome back Castle and Javier of course but know let's get back to business, Of course Javier it is your first case back and it is the same with you Castle so you two will not be back on the field for a while so you two work it from here," said Beckett.

"Wait what your dumping us here we are both great detective and plus I think you have taken me off the field way too many times and I am fed up with it so I am coming with you to the crime scene and Javier's is too," said Castle getting angry with Kate keeping him out of the field.

"Oh, okay fine then but you two need to be careful as it is the case back for the both of you so then shall we go to the crime scene," said Kate Beckett.

They all went to the crime scene and when they arrived they did not get the nicest greeting from the morge person Lanie Parish. She greeted them as normal but when she got to greeting Javier she was not nice and happy about it.

"Oh, hi Javier welcome back," said Lanie the morge person.

"So, what happened to this victim?" asked Kate and Kevin at the same time.

"His name is Frank Fischer and he was stabbed in the back and the front, what looks like around 30 times, to be honest he may as well been cut in half, hahaha," said Lanie joking about the murder even though she should not have.

"Very funny but the murder weapon does not seem to be anywhere around here and there is no fingerprints anywhere is this is going to be a tricky one," said Kevin.

"Oh yes great a tricky one fantastic I like those sorry its been so long, but I missed this so much," screamed Javier whilst laughing.

"Ok then dead-man but back to the murder Lanie do you have any other evidence that you know that we can not see right now like there's a security camera right there did that pick anything up?" asked Kevin.

"Well we looked into the security camera and we saw that there was a person in a mask down in the alley at 6:00pm and then the victim entered the alley at 6:02pm and the other person was wearing a mask so we could not see who the person was but you should go to the nearest mask store or something to see who the person who they sold that mask to oh and one last thing are serious, Captain Montgomery let him back on the force he betrayed all of us and he literally faked his own death," said Lanie trying to whisper but it did not work.

That was a bad idea for Lanie to say that because Javier heard what she said and even though he knew that he betrayed all of them he was still upset, and he started to walk away from the scene. Castle decided to run after him.

The End of Chapter 5. To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-Part 2 and Chapter 6: Javier finishes the case and Another betrayal happens

In the last part, Javier was allowed back on the force and Castle decided to take some time off to take it in because he did not like the idea, after the month that Castle had off he came back at the same time that Javier got out of jail, they started on a case but at the crime scene things took a very dark turn for the worst. Everything started of perfectly normal but when they were finishing up at the crime scene, Lanie started to talk to Kate about what the captain did with Javier, but he overheard what they were saying, and he was very sad about what he heard.

Present time:

Castle eventually caught up to Javier after at least 15 minutes of running after him.

"Hey Javier, I know what they said was bad and upsetting but you did betray all of us, but even though you did that horrible thing you can make it up by doing your job and make them all like you again, it is that easy, so just stop running away from me okay," said Castle.

"No I am not going to stop running because how can I be back on the force when everyone hates, so I am going to have to leave again and don't you dare stop me okay and go tell the others that they wont have to see me ever again in their life even though they probably wont care seeing that I betrayed everyone, and plus if I betrayed you why are you chasing me to get me to come back?" asked Javier and said Javier.

"Because I care about you and you are my friend," said Castle shouting across the street to Javier.

Javier did not respond so Castle went back to the others at the crime scene tell them that Javier has left them.

The next day:

Javier had not returned from his storm of at the crime scene and they were no where near to solving the case.

It was odd, but Castle was starting to miss Javier because he was such a great friend, well that was before he did all that bad stuff to people, but he was still a friend, and a great person. So, he knew that he had to do something about Javier. Castle spent the next day, and the entire day to try to find where he was.

After a whole day of searching for Javier. He figured out a better way than just going out and looking through houses, apartments, shops or restaurants and all the other places, he thought of the idea to trace Javier steps on the computers at work but it was late so the next day when he went into work, instead of going out with Kate and Kevin to work on the case they are trying to solve that they were struggling with he stayed at the precinct to use the computers to search and trace back his steps to look and find him.

He spent the rest of the day looking on the database to find Javier whilst Kate and Kevin were out at the mask store where the mask was brought which was the mask that the murderer was wearing. When they arrived at the mask store they asked the person who was at the counter they asked if they sold that mask in the photo to anyone but the answer they got was brief, no.

They went to every single mask store that was in the city but at all of them the counter person all said no to selling it. They could not figure out what happened with that mask, they did not know anything to do about the case, they were stumped with this case. They were very close to classing this murder as impossible to solve. That was when they found out that when they arrived back at the precinct ad saw pictures of Javier when he was doing all the bad things, Kevin saw that Javier was wearing the same mask that was in the photos at the crime scene. But they did not know where Javier was but maybe Castle did.

The next day:  
"I have no idea where he is yet, but I will find out and plus why do you need him?" asked Castle.

"We need him because last night we found out that the masked person in the photos must have been Javier because he was wearing the same mask in the photos that you were looking at of him as the photos at the crime scene so we are going to help you find him like it or not, okay we need to find him and you seem to need some extra help with this your doing and this is important," said Kate like she was angry.

"Okay but no need to be so angry about it," said Castle.

"I'm sorry but its been nearly a week since we started to work on this case and you we have so far is that Javier might be the killer which to be honest I would not be surprised if he did do the murder because what he has done to us and I know you have heard it a lot but he faked his death so he could get away from us, he became a bad and horrible dude, he essentially became the enemy and the opposite of us," said Beckett.

"I know that he once again did all of that bad stuff to us but I know him we all know him and I know we know that he did not murder the victim okay so you can help me look for him but you will be disappointed at what you find because he is not the murderer okay you clear about that," said Castle.

"Okay but what if he is the murderer?" questioned Beckett.

"Well if he is the murderer I will feel once again betrayed and upset with him and probably make him spend the rest of his life in prison but he is not the murderer so I am going to carry on enjoying every moment looking for him with or without you because I don't really need help from the two of you right now so you can come with me to look for him or you can carry on with the case and find the real killer of this Frank Fischer dude," said Castle limping away after hurting himself tripping over getting up from his desk a second ago.

"You in pain their Castle and wait up we are coming with you," said Kevin forcing Kate to go with him even though Castle was mean to her just now.

The three of them split up to look for Javier. Kevin started at Javier house, Kate started at the precinct and looked everywhere not just in the upstairs where they work, and Castle started at the crime scene just in case he was the murderer and went back to the scene of the crime/murder. Castle got nothing at the crime, Kate got nothing at the precinct but Kevin got something at Javier's house, it was Javier but he was out cold and not breathing with a gun to his head on the floor, there was blood everywhere but Kevin did not buy it because of what happened last time, Javier would not respond but there was a note saying:

I did not kill Frank, but I know who did his name is Sean Russell and he is out to get me, he was close, but I did not quite reach me though, but he sent me a letter one day saying if I did not kill myself he would kill me himself. So, what I did was fake my death the first time, so I could get away and hide from him, that the real reason why I turned into a bad guy, it was so I could blend in and show that Sean could trust me and not kill me.

But know he knows that I am a cop again, I have to leave the body on the floor is not me it a body I stole from the morge that looks like me but isn't.

I don't know if we will ever see each other again but maybe soon, just go and find Sean, for me and then when you have all his men as well I can come home.

Bye.

From Javier Esposito.

The End of Chapter 5 and the start of Chapter 6.

After they finished reading the letter they knew what they had to do, they had to find Sean Russell for Javier.

For the next month they searched and searched for Sean and his men, it was a huge struggle but finally they had found where him and his men was. They were hiding in an old abandoned warehouse on the shore of California.

"Hey Captain, we need a week of work to go to California to capture Sean Russell and his men we know where they are?" asked Beckett and Castle.

"Sure, wait who's going?" questioned Montgomery.

"Me, Castle and Kevin," answered Beckett.

"Maybe I should come just in case something bad happens okay," said the captain.

"Sure whatever," said Castle.

About 2 days later:

After 2 days of travelling to California they finally arrived at the warehouse where they found out Sean and his men was at. But when they entered the warehouse all they saw was Javier tied up to a chair and a man walking up behind him with a gun ready to kill him.

"Stay back guys or he dies," said Sean.

"Okay there is no need to kill just let him go and you can go free you and all you men as well just please," said Beckett.

"Kate its fine I betrayed all of you I don't deserve to be alive so what you need to do is come forward let him shoot me and then you can arrest all of them okay it is for the best Beckett," said Javier.

"No that is not happening I am not going to let you die we need you, you may have hurt us all, but you are a great friend to us and a great detective, we need you Javier, we need you," said Beckett.

"Kate, Kevin, Castle and Captain Montgomery it is what you need to do so just come forward and get this man, its fine," said Javier.

When they started to walk forward the most unexpected thing happened as they walked forward Sean changed his gun to aim at Castle he fired the gun, but Kate dived in front of him.

"No," screamed Javier which for the last five minutes was untying himself from the chair in secret without Sean seeing him to take him down to the ground, so they could arrest him.

They put the handcuffs on Sean and for the next two days Kevin and Javier took Sean back to the precinct, so he could go to prison forever.

But whilst they were doing that Castle and Captain Montgomery called an ambulance to go to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Hurry call an ambulance right now," said Castle.

"Hey Beckett, stay with me, but I have saying to tell you, ever since I met you I have loved you," said Castle.

About five minutes later they took the three of them to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they did some check ups on Kate and they concluded that the bullet is still in her body and they will have to do a very dangerous surgery to remove it out of the body and it will take all night, so the doctor said that they should go home and rest.

"Yeah, we are just going to stay here because we live in New York and it takes for ages to get back to New York and we do not want to do that and plus we do not have a car so yeah, we are just going to stay here for the night whilst we wait," said Castle.

After the surgery:

"She survived the surgery and is fine, but she has lost her memory from the day before, so she can not remember anything that happened yesterday," said the surgeon.

"Oh no that's bad because I said that I loved her and all that I now she won't remember that, wait to be honest maybe that is a good thing because I don't think she loves me or is into me," said Castle.

Kate was in a coma for the rest of the day and them after like ten hours Castle and Montgomery the captain could actually see her after the accident.

"Hey Kate, how are you doing are you okay?" asked Castle.

"Apart from me being in a lot of pain I am fine, but I don't remember what happened and I want to know so can you tell me what happened?" asked Kate wanting to know.

"Okay then I guess I could tell you so basically we came to California to arrest Sean Russell and when he was going to shot at me, he shot the bullet at me but before it hit me you jumped in front of me and you got shot instead and then we were taken here and you got surgery done, and totally nothing else happened," said Castle.

"Well that was a weird thing to add at the end but okay then I guess you could me a hero," said Kate.

"Yes, you are Beckett you are a hero," said Captain Montgomery.

After Kate was allowed out of the hospital they went back to New York where Kate was honored with the medal of Valor.

Javier was now safe, and Kate was a hero.

The end of Chapter 6.


End file.
